Other Fish in the Sea
by m0nica
Summary: Some super cute Camille and Fisher (eventual) smut Keep in mind that this story takes place at 5 am because I wrote it at 5 am, so if there are a million typos I apologize and just go ahead and correct me in the review. Thanks!
"Maybe you should call it a night." Fisher tried, coming behind a focused Camille. She kept hitting away at the punching bag as if she didn't hear him.

"Hey, Camille," Fisher touched her shoulder, so she finally spun around.

"I've got a lot on my mind, Quince. Catharsis" she groaned, turning back around and resuming her punching.

"I think you've had enough for the night, Camille. This is excessive." Fisher strengthened his tone, hoping that his sternness was enough to get her to stop. He was exhausted, and was really banking on her leaving so he could finally get some rest.

Camille turned around, pushed off her gloves, and checked her watch. "Fuck, it's 4:30 am. I'm so sorry!" she moved frantically, placing her gloves and water into her duffel. He caught her arm and made her look up at him.

"Camille. It's 4 am. You need to be up in four hours. Just crash here" Fisher insisted, pulling her along by the sleeve.

"It's fine, I've kept you up long enough. I'll head out." Camille bee-lined for the door, but Fisher grabbed her again.

"Camille, you're exhausted. You've got a lot on your mind and you really shouldn't be driving in this state. Take a quick shower and head to bed, okay?" Fisher was persistent. He turned around, heading into his bedroom. He pointed to the adjoined bathroom before walking over to his bed and slumping in it. He was out like a light before Camille got out of the shower, but woke right up as he heard her creak open the door and head to the living room.

"Mm-mille, just stay in my bed 'sfine" he mumbled, rolling over to make room. Camille knew resistance was futile so she lifted the covers and got into bed. Fisher was too exhausted to notice that all she was wearing was a towel, and she was too exhausted to notice as well. She tried to sleep, but it didn't come easy. She tossed and turned for a few minutes before Fisher spoke up.

"Talk to me." He groaned, "What's going on?"

"What?" Camille whispered.

"Everyone else has no problem telling me what's going on in their lives," he rolled over to face her, "And the only person who's love life I'm really concerned about is yours. Spill."

"Mine's not interesting" Camille chuckled, picturing Cameron or Kirsten awkwardly talking about their feelings to Fisher,

"Far less boring than the never-ending Cameron and Kirsten nightmare."

Camille smiled and faced him, "What, you don't _ship_ Camsten?"

Fisher rolled his eyes, "Tell me what's going on. Is it about Linus?"

Camille sighed, "Yes…. And no?"

"Someone else?"

"Yes… and no?"

"Lay it on me, Camille."

"What if… I don't know, I don't want the same thing Linus wants from me? I mean, Linus is amazing and I do care about him and we have great chemistry but he just.. isn't…. ugh, I don't know. I just don't feel the way he feels. And I'm sorry for that, but he really wants this serious committed relationship with me and I just don't want that…. At least not with him." She paused for a moment, "And I've been kind of seeing someone, really casually, who I really, really shouldn't be, I mean, he's a great guy and he's smoking hot—"

Fisher scoffed, "You're in my bed with a half-naked me and still have the ability to think about other guys?" He flexed to prove his point, "That's a first."

Camille rolled her eyes, "I don't even really know the guy. He's just a big flirt, and I think he's using me to get back to Kirsten, which is fucked up, but—"

Fisher interrupted her again, "Kirsten? Oh my God Camille are you seeing Cameron?!" Camille shook her head fervently. Fisher took a deep breath, "Oh thank God. If that geek could have three women pining over him—"

"I'm not pining over Liam!"

"So you're pining over someone?" Fisher tried.

"I don't even know. I'm worse than Kirsten." Camille laughed, face-palming, "I really am worse than Kirsten." She rolled over, facing the ceiling again, but Fisher put his hand on her shoulder.

"Camille, if you don't want to be in a relationship with Linus you shouldn't be. You do not need anybody. Granted, you probably shouldn't be lying to him, but just reinforce what you've been telling him from the get-go. You aren't ready."

"I don't think it's that I'm not ready and that's the worst part," Camille frowned, "I think it's just that I don't want this with Linus. With the other guy—"

"I'm not judging, but do you really want to jump into bed with your roommate's ex-almost-fiance?"

"It's not him either, Fisher, keep up!" Camille teased, playfully hitting him in the arm.

"So there's a third guy?" Fisher eyes widened, "Jeez, a lot of competition." Camille smiled, but Fisher grew serious. "Camille, I know you have a lot on your plate right now, but I'm worried about you. You know you don't actually need any of these guys, right?"

"I know."

"Then until you figure it out, why not just stay clear of them all? You're the strongest woman I know, and maybe the best thing to do is just focus on yourself, your career, your education."

Camille started laughing, "Quincy Fisher just gave me decent advice… about my love life! Ha!"

"The things sleep deprivation will do to ya" Fisher smiled.

They were both silent for almost a whole minute until Camille chimed in "You're the third guy, you know."

Fisher rolled back over to face her, "Then ignore my advice. Definitely go after the third guy."

Camille snickered, "Oh yeah, you think he's interested?"

Fisher scooted towards her, tossing his arm around his waist and pulling her even closer, "Yes definitely very interested." He paused again, "I don't want to push you into anything and I know you need to figure stuff out with Linus, but I've really enjoyed getting to know you over the past few weeks and I really think this is something… something… ugh, I don't know it's 5 am. I definitely feel like this is something."


End file.
